Mystery Sprite
by NatPat
Summary: Holly and Artemis have rescued a sprite from an evil orginization. But she has a secret that even she doesn't know. Foaly has an idea of who she is. But they have to find out if she is who they think she is from her supposed father.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters. I only own my beloved sprite, Kairia.

Chapter One:

Escape

Kairia sat cross legged in the small cell that had become her prison. Her green blood trickled from the fresh whip slashed wounds. The door of the prison opened and she shrunk back from it, her blue eyes widening in fear.

"It's okay I won't hurt you." said the figure holding up her hands. She had brown skin and auburn hair with glittering eyes, similar to Kairia's own. Kairia fluttered her wounded wings and hesitantly stood up. The figure gasped.

"What happened to your wings?" she said.

"They whip me. The Tronars." said Kairia. She did not cry. Crying only ever made things worse for her.

"Come on. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Kairia stumbling over.

"Captain Holly Short. Now we have to go. Butler and Chix can't hold the Tronars off forever!" said Holly leading Kairia out of the cell and down the hall. A boy with pale skin and jet black hair ran towards them.

"Artemis how's the battle?" asked Holly stopping.

"We have to go. Now." said the boy, Artemis. They ran down the hall Kairia following obediently. They reached the main hall and ran towards the door. Butler and Chix broke away from the battle and followed them. When they got to the door, Butler pulled a grenade from the moonbelt around his waist and pulled the pin throwing it over his shoulder along with another one after it. They jumped out the door into the snow and began to run. Kairia had never been the strongest and she was tired already. They began to climb a hill up to the fairy fort but when they got there, there was a buzz of electricity and Kairia fell to the ground, unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I only own Kairia. No more.

Chapter Two:

Fairy Haven

Kairia woke up slowly, her eyes cracking open. She was lying on a hospital bed in a big white room. Her neck hurt and she felt dizzy.

"Foaly, what's that thing around her neck?" asked Holly pointing at the collar looking thing that had been around Kairia's neck for ten years.

"It's a collar, obviously." said Foaly. Kairia could just make out the centaur standing in front of the bed, through her eyelashes. Suddenly she began to cough. The collar was tightening around her neck.

"Get that thing off of her!" said Foaly with alarm clopping frantically. Both Holly and Artemis were over by her and yanking on the collar faster then you could hit Chix in the face with a stinkworm. Finally Holly pulled out a crystal knife from her pocket and cut it loose. Kairia gasped and fell back onto the pillows. Instead of the big human hospital gowns that she usually wore when she was sick, she wore a pair of soft puffy green pants and a billowy silver shirt. All in all she was very comfortable except for the freshly bandaged slashes from the evil black whip that had cut into her skin. Kairia lay there as a nurse bustled in, talked to Foaly for a minute then bustled out again. Foaly looked up at the screen above Kairia's bed and frowned.

"We need to take you to Sector Seven headquarters later. But for now we need you to answer some questions."

Kairia nodded in assent. There was nothing she knew that they would throw her out because of and she was glad. These were obviously different races, but were of the same kind of people.

"Okay what's your name?" asked Foaly.

"Kairia." said Kairia.

"Last name?" asked Foaly.

"I don't know." said Kairia. Foaly, Artemis, and Holly exchanged glances.

"How old were you when you came to be in this organization?" asked Holly.

"Twenty-four." said Kairia.

"And how old are you now?" asked Artemis.

"Fifty-four."

Holly gasped.

"But that means that you were there for thirty years!" said Foaly.

"That's right." said Kairia.

"Okay, next question. What did you do before you were captured?" asked Holly.

"I don't know." said Kairia.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Artemis.

"I mean I don't know. I can't remember anything from before I was captured, if I even was captured." said Kairia.

"What do you mean when you say 'If I was captured'?" asked Foaly.

"Since I can't remember anything, I might have gone willingly. They might have tricked me." said Kairia.

"Technically wouldn't that still be capture?" asked Holly.

"I'm not sure. I can't remember anything. Just a name." said Kairia.

"What kind of name?" asked Holly.

"The name of a place. I was called Fairy Haven." said Kairia.

"Well that doesn't help. We're in Fairy Haven." said Holly.

"Well if she doesn't remember anything about it then why don't we show her?" said Artemis, grinning maliciously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kairia.

"We're going shopping!" announced Holly. Artemis frowned.

"That's is not what I had in mind." he said.

"Well me and Kairia are going shopping. She can't wear these clothes forever. We'll meet you at that restaurant on Centaurius Lane at half past noon!" she said and with that, she dragged Kairia through the door and down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Section Eight

Holly sat down hard in a chair at the Section Eight Headquarters. Kairia sat down next to her just as hard. They hadn't ended up going to the Centaurius after all. Shopping had taken a long time and everyone else had already eaten by the time they got there. So they had all gone to Sector Seven.

"Hey Kairia can you get up on that platform. I'm going to try and find out who you are." said Foaly clopping over to one of the computers. Kairia stepped onto the platform and Foaly's fingers flew over the keyboard.

"I'm just doing some simple DNA tests. It'll be done in no time. Close your eyes" said Foaly. Kairia closed her eyes. Foaly pressed a green button. Blue light washed over her and then disappeared. Foaly's brow furrowed and he pressed a red button. This time a green light washed over Kairia turning her green skin a brighter shade. Then Foaly pressed the green button again. The light faded and Foaly read the screen. Then everything was interrupted when Chix walked through the door. Everyone looked at him.

"Hello Holly, hello-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the bandages on Kairia's wings. He knew better than anyone there that a sprite's wings are more important to them then even gold. And that was something said.

"My wings don't hurt. And I can still fly. They mostly whipped me from the side anyway. They didn't get my wings much." said Kairia reassuringly. Chix brightened.

"Holly will you-" he started.

"Not now Chix!" said Holly pushing him out of the door and slamming it behind him. She locked the door and turned around.

"Now let's get back to what we were doing. Everyone except Holly can leave. I need to talk to her."

They obeyed leaving. Holly walked over to the door and shut it.

"What's up Foaly?" she asked walking over to the computer.

"I think I know who Kairia is." said Foaly opening a picture file. Holly read it.

_Princess Kairia Nightingale_

_Age twenty-four_

It showed a picture that resembled Kairia in more ways then one. Her silver hair was the same shade as Kairia's but was a lot shorter, cut just below her pointed ear. Her mint green skin looked exactly like Kairia's.

"Princess of the Sprites, Kairia Nightingale age twenty-four now fifty-four disappeared thirty years ago supposedly kidnapped. Small searches are still going on despite all hope lost. The king of the sprites still hasn't given up, despite the fact that Princess Kairia has been gone for thirty years." said Foaly in one of his long lectures.

"Well then we need to take her to her father!" said Holly decisively.

"There is one problem." said Foaly.

"And what's that?" asked Holly.

"Their DNA doesn't match. He may still be her father though." said Foaly.

"And how is that?" asked Holly.

"She may be adopted. It is now well known that the King is gay. He was seen erm... holding hands with the Prime Minister of pixies." said Foaly. Holly tried to keep from laughing.

"Well I think that you have to take Kairia to the King. If he is her father then he will recognize her. Before you go you may need to talk to Commander Vinyaya about it."

Holly turned to leave.

"One more thing." said Foaly.

"Yes?" asked Holly.

"There is only one way to get there. There's no technology there and I can only give you some wings and neutrinos." said Foaly.

"Okay no problem." said Holly.

"There's a problem." said Foaly.

"What?" asked Holly.

"The entire place is overrun with trolls and goblins." said Foaly.

"Um, that complicates things." said Holly.

"Well talk to Vinyaya. If she hears our theory then maybe she'll send someone with you." said Foaly returning to his computer.

"Okay." said Holly leaving. She closed the door behind her, took a deep breath and headed down the hall to Commander Vinyaya's office.


End file.
